So It's not about the chocolate chip cookies?
by BK-Vixen
Summary: In which Sakura is woken up early on a weekend, only to discover that her best friend is forced into an arranged marriage! "Sakura! Where are you going?" "Where else? To talk to your dad of course." Sakura shrugged. "You can't do that!" Ino panicked "He's in a very important meeting with Mr. Uchiha at the grand Uchiha Company!" Whoops. Full summary inside. SasuSaku, slight SaiIno


**A/N: **First of all, I would like to thank all those who had supported me either by favoring or commenting on my first fanfic! Favorites and reviews really support a writer and makes him/her want to write more. I think all of you fanfic writers out there can agree ne?

I updated this fic because as I decided to read it again a while ago, I realized just how much it NEEDED polishing. So many mistakes that I cannot believe I missed! It's amazing how much someone can improve in English in one year. I also changed a few scenes, making them a bit more interesting. So yess, hope you enjoy!

**P.S: **I am sooo sorry if this story has been appering as updated for 2 days in a row for those who follow me. I am having a bit of a problem with its update. It's not showing like I wish for it to so again! Sorry if it's been popping up on your alert several times already.

**Summary: **In which Sakura is woken up early on a weekend only to discover that her best friend is forced into an arranged marriage! That certainly does not sit well with Sakura. "Sakura! Where are you going!?" "Where else? To talk to your dad of course" She shrugged "You can't do that!" Ino panicked "He's in a very important meeting with Mr. Uchiha at the grand Uchiha Company!"

Ino instantly regretted saying that once she saw Sakura's smirk grow even bigger if that's possible, for she knew she just gave her exactly what she wanted. _Curse that big forehead of yours_… SasuSaku, slight InoSai.

**Declaimer: **I do not own Naruto… or chocolate chip cookies T.T

* * *

** So… It's not about the chocolate chip cookies?**

* * *

How long? Thirty minutes and forty five seconds… forty six… forty seven… But then again who's counting?

The pinkette growled softly for the umpteenth time. She has been waiting for half an hour already and there is still no sign of her best friend. Said friend who is the reason she's waiting around at blueberry's midnight café at seven in the morning in the first place! And it's the weekend!

Sighing tiredly, she closed her burning eyes. She should have been home cuddled up in her warm, soft and comfy sheets, lost in the sweat land of slumber. It is her day off and she should have been manipulating it to get some much needed sleep after such long hours of work. But no, it seems like fate, or in this case, a certain blonde friend of hers, had other plans for her.

Sakura Haruno was not in the best of moods right now. She had been woken up early by a short text message that said: 'The usual place, ASAP!' and stormed out of her house like the mad hatter after putting on something casual, not even bothering to comb her wild bed hair. She had sent her car yesterday to get washed and it won't be returned until later on today, so she ran -yes RAN!- seventy blocks because she was worried. It was so unlike her best friend to wake up this early. She also had the pleasant experience of stepping on dog poop… FRESH DOG POOP! And as if that wasn't enough, said friend who caused this entire dilemma is late for an urgent meeting that _she_ called for, probably taking her sweet time to powder her nose.

Sakura made a mental note to stop buying her best friend makeup on her birthday, yeah… that'll teach her. But then again, her dad is a millionaire so it wouldn't really matter.

In the middle of her silent brooding, she finally heard the bell on the café's door ring. Sakura turned her head to the café's entrance, directing her irritated glare at the figure _slowly _approaching her table. However, once she noticed her best friend's unusual hunched figure, and earnest face, it promptly made Sakura's anger cool down into puzzlement and worry. Sakura hadn't seen her friend this serious since… well… her whole 500,000 dollar makeup collection was stolen. And that's saying a lot.

Not waiting for her friend to speak first, Sakura cut to the point "Ino, is something wrong?"

Ino's lack of response indicated that _indeed_ something wasn't right, because after all, she was talking about _Ino_ here; the only gorgeous rich model in the world that the paparazzi would flee from because of how much she tends to speak.

What could've happened to her? Sakura's conscience started nagging on her. Did she do something wrong to upset her best friend like this? They hadn't really fought about anything since middle school, and they both spoke their mind instantly if something bothered them about the other. They didn't bottle things up. So it doesn't make sense for Ino to… Wait. WAIT … Sakura's eyes widened briefly. _Did Ino find out that I was the one who ate_ _her last chocolate chip cookie jar last time? _Sakura gulped, no wonder Ino is angry.

"Sakura" Ino finally greeted calmly, then took a long breath.

Bracing herself to get an earful, Sakura slightly closed her eyes waiting for the impact to fall down on her. A few seconds passed and she was met with… complete silence.

Confused, Sakura couldn't take it any longer so she blurted out "look Ino, if this is about the chocolate chip cookies I-"

"I'm getting ma-" Ino suddenly paused, seemingly catching on to what her pink haired companion was babbling "_what!?_"Ino asked sharply, baby blue eyes narrowing.

_IT'S NOT ABOUT THE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! _Sakura mused in both relief and panic.

"Oh um, there are new flavors of chocolate chip cookies! We have to go shopping for snacks together soon!" She lamely tried to cover her slip up, laughing nervously. "You were saying?"

Ino didn't look a tad bit convinced, but she didn't dwell on it much. Her face fell again, eyebrows furrowed as she inhaled softly. "I'm getting married." Her voice was barely above a whisper but Sakura heard her anyway, causing her to instantly beam.

"That's great!" Sakura chirped. "Sai finally proposed huh? I was wondering when that idiot will build up the courage to ask…you…" She trailed off once she saw that her blonde friend was still crestfallen "you… you're not happy about it? I thought you loved Sai, you were even complaining how slow your relationship is progressing and-"

"I'm not marrying Sai" Ino interrupted, her tone was shaky, and her eyes glassy with tears that were threatening to fall any moment. "It's an arranged marriage" she continued, her voice finally cracking as a tear slowly rolled down her perfect porcelain cheek.

Sakura just sat there, dumbfounded. She was at a loss for words to say the least; this was the last thing she had expected to come out of the blonde's mouth. This cannot be happening. She knows how much Ino and Sai are in love with each other. They've been together since high school and Sai was planning on proposing to her soon, Sakura knows that because _she_ was the one who went with him to pick out the wedding ring. How could this have happened? _Who_ was cruel enough to let this happen? An arranged marriage! They are in the 21st century for crying out loud! Who does that anymore?

With that thought, Sakura was livid "What? How? WHEN? _WHO_!?" She Seethed.

Ino sighed. "Calm down Sakura" She muttered, wiping her tear while glancing around to see the _only _old couple in the café look at them weirdly while saying something about 'youth these days'.

"Anyway, do you still remember Sasuke uchiha?" Ino inquired.

At the mention of the name, Sakura momentarily forgot her anger and smirked lightly "How can I not?"

_She was panicking. Scratch that, she was freaking out!_

_It was her first day at Konoha High, and she _had_ to miss the bus. Her stupid alarm clock for some reason chose not to do its job today. _Although it was working fine on summer vacation _she mussed irritably. Her mom was sick this morning, so she wasn't able to wake her up either._

_She really hated to make a first impression to the teachers that she was a tardy student. She fought too hard in middle school to maintain her perfect attendance record and she's not about to lose it now. So that would explain why you can see a pink blob running crazily down the pavement._

_Sakura was sure that she had never run this fast before in her life and her legs were beginning to hurt, But she's not about to stop now. She still has 12 minutes before the bell rang so there's a chance she still can make it._

_While running, she heard a loud motor and felt a rush of breeze hit her. She turned her head to see a black and blue motorcycle passing by her. Even though she wasn't into these sorts of things, she had to admit that it was really eye catching. And while she was busy observing it, she failed to notice a crack in the pavement. Her feet fumbled with the deranged ground and she oh so nicely tripped over it, falling flat on her palms and elbows. In her shocked state, she failed to notice that the motorcycle she was distracted by suddenly came to a halt. _

Think of the bright side, your face is unharmed _Sakura tried to console herself, until she felt something sticky and wet travel down from her forehead. She momentarily panicked. Is it blood? But she does not recall hitting her face. Wait... what's that noise? Is her forehead panting? _

_Startled, she instantly collected herself, and sat right up, only to come face to face with a huge dog. A huge dog that apparently held a possessive, slimy hold on her handbag that she seemingly lost hold of when she fell. Oh for the love of Chocolate chip cookies! All she had wanted was a normal first day of high school. Is that too much to ask?! _

_Frankly, she is an animal person and especially loves dogs, but this one doesn't seem like the friendly type and she isn't in the mood to befriend it. So, she slowly stood up as to not tick off the dog, and grabbed her bag from the side that wasn't in the dog's mouth and started pulling. The dog noticing the sudden pressure, growled and tightened his hold on the bag. Sakura groaned in clear frustration._

_"Oh come on!" The girl yelled before she heard a whistle then saw a stick over her head. The dog's ears perked up, and hurriedly let go of the bag to go after the flying stick._ _The suddenness of the act caused Sakura to fall flat on her butt. She huffed in utter annoyance, then shook her head defeatedly "Why me?" _

_An amused snort was heard from above her. Sakura looked up, only to be met with dark ebony eyes staring down at her. They are the only thing that are not covered up by the helmet. She was slightly confused by his presence, before realization hit her. He threw the stick. He helped her, and telling by the spark of amusement in his eyes, he saw her embarrassing moment a minute ago. Dumbfounded, and more than a little embarrassed, she quietly mumbled a thank you. _

_He however, didn't reply and made his way to the same motorcycle that caused her to trip in the first place. She frowned yet didn't say anything as she got up and started dusting herself._

_Picking her now slightly torn bag and what's left of her dignity, she was ready to march again towards her destination, only to be thrown off guard when something hard almost collided with her face had her reflexes not been quick. She caught it and turned to the direction it came flying from to see the same guy staring at her. She fumed, but before she was able to give that guy a piece of her mind, he said "get on"_

_Sakura felt extremely dumbstruck until she glanced down to see that she was holding another helmet, it was then that she also noticed that the guy was wearing her high school uniform._

_She wanted to decline, but as she glanced at her handwatch to see that it was only 5 minutes till the bell rings. With that realization, all logic flew out the window and without hesitation, she jumped on the bike behind him. She knew it was a stupid move, after all, she had her fair share of lectures of not getting in a car with a stranger, but technically, it's a motorcycle and the guy is from her school so he is not considered a total stranger… right?_

_She wasn't given the chance to reason with herself any longer, for a "Cling tight" was heard from the male as he started the engine. She complied by holding to the sides of the bike. He moved his head to the side slightly, but enough for her to see one of his captivating onyx orbs, "I meant to me" he monotonously voiced._

_"W-what?"_

_"I already am nice enough to give you a ride, I'm not about to pay medical bills for you too" he stated, sounding irritated._

_Sakura was offended by his tone. _He_ was the one who offered her a ride in the first place! Now he's complaining about it? She opened her mouth to argue but the only thing that came out was a small squeak as he instantly took off without warning. She quickly, without noticing, let go of the sides to wrap her arms around his waist. She clung to him so tightly, like her life depends on it, and in this case, it really does._

_After three minutes of driving, the bike was parked outside the school yard. Getting off, Sakura let out a relieved sigh once she realized that she made it on time. Despite her previous irritation, she was grateful. She turned around to give her thanks to the mysterious guy, but was not expecting what she saw; There, standing in front of her, was the most gorgeous guy she had ever laid eyes on. Captivating ebony eyes. Messy, yet well suiting raven spikes. Flawless face. Had she been any other girl, there was a huge chance she would have squealed out loud. But she was Sakura Haruno and Sakura Haruno does not swoon over any guy, ever._

… _At least not outwardly._

_She shook her head and took off the helmet, approaching him, she muttered a polite "Thank you" while handing it to him. Their hands brushed and she tried so hard not to think of the tingly feeling where the simple contact was made. What on earth? She is seriously starting to think like a love-struck fangirl._

"_Hn" Was his intelligent response. She raised her eyebrow at what she assumed was: "You're welcome." It seemed so cliché; The hot guy usually is verbally lacking in every show she watches. She was about to turn around and start looking for her class, when her eyes caught red. Blood was on his uniform where his abdomen is. "Hey! Are you alright?! You are bleeding!" Sakura's emerald eyes were wide with concern. The Raven haired stranger didn't seem bothered in the least. In fact, he stared at her pointedly, like there's something obvious she's failing to see. _

"_Dude! Answer me! Are you alright? Can't you see that you are ble-" He cut her off when he abruptly held both her wrists. She didn't know what to think of this situation, until her lifted her wrists and directed her palms in front of her face. Oh. Oh. "OH!" She felt like the dumbest person on earth at that moment. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed guiltily. In the rush of the moment when she fell, she failed to notice that her palms were scratched and bleeding. Only now, that her brain registered her injury, did she start to feel them throbbing and stinging her. She had smeared her bloody hands all over the guy uniform. Sakura cringed. He did nothing but help her and this is how she repays him. She's such a horrible person._

"_Don't worry about it" She heard the husky male's voice tell her offhandedly. "I have a spare." He assured, looking nonchalant. She still felt awful but the bell abruptly startled her, and brought her back to reality. She gasped before hurriedly taking her bag and rushing into the school, not before yelling "I'm sorry again! I'll make it up to you!" She failed to notice the notebook that fell from her now ruined bag._

_Later that day, Sakura found out from Ino, who went nuts when the same raven haired guy came up and gave Sakura her fallen notebook, that his name is Sasuke Uchiha. He was apparently well known, and very well-liked especially by the female population. His middle school fanclub moved to this school with him, and already are signing new members. As creepy as she thought fanclubs were, she couldn't really blame them. The guy had all that hot and mysterious thing going on for him. _

_It was only after she got home that day, did she notice the Band-Aids that were tucked inside the notebook he gave back to her. She felt warm inside and her face easily split into a smile. She really had to make it up to him. _

"…ello, earth to forehead" Ino was snapping her fingers in front of Sakura's face, making her snap out of her daydreaming. "What's up with you forehead? I barely mentioned Sasuke's name and you already have droll rolling down your mouth."

"I do not!" She defensively proclaimed, yet subconsciously wiped around her mouth.

Ino just rolled her eyes at her best friend but continued with her topic nonetheless. "Anyways. You know that his father owns a variety of big companies' worldwide right?" Sakura nodded, "However, as you might have heard, he has a huge debt to pay as a result of his older son's gambling. And trust me, the amount he's paying is not to be taken lightly. His son, Itachi, was apparently really addicted to gambling and has been at it for years without even his father's knowledge. So, all the money from his father's budget is decreasing dangerously, to the point where one of his companies already went bankrupt" Ino explained.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "Okay…I still don't understand your role in this"

Ino heaved a sigh. "Mr. Uchiha had been on good terms with my father for quite a few years that you can actually call them 'friends' outside the business world too. In addition, he had lent a hand to my father several times. In fact, I wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for him. When my dad heard about his tragedy, he felt obliged to help. But, The Uchiha's pride-" Sakura snorted at that all too knowingly. "-prevents Uchiha Fugaku to accept any kind of 'Charity funding' from another company. But my father wasn't going to back down from helping him somehow. As a result, he and Mr. Uchiha came up with a compromise that can benefit them both; an arranged marriage."

Slightly irritated, "How will that help?" Sakura asked bitingly.

"Sakura! I thought you're smarter than this!" The blonde dramatically started. "Can you even begin to imagine the publicity this marriage will bring!? The son of one of the richest men alive, not to mention, one of the hottest young bachelors in the world, is getting married to Mrs. Japan!" Ino exclaimed in frustration waving her hands hysterically.

Sakura however, was not impressed. "So long story short: Your father is selling you to Mr. Uchiha's son so he can sleep at night knowing he helped a friend" She pointed out dryly.

"He is not selling me!" Ino defended "He's just…" Biting her lower lip, she trailed of, averting her eyes to the table.

"He's just what Ino!? Don't you dare try to defend him; He knows that you're already in love with Sai!" Sakura's tone of voice started to rise. Her previous attempts to calm her temper forgotten.

"Well…" Ino started dejectedly, "he never did approve of him" she murmured with a heavy heart, her eyes still downcast.

Sakura looked at her beautiful best friend bitterly. "That still doesn't give him the right to sabotage your happiness"

Ino didn't argue, how can she? When her best friend just voiced out exactly what _she_ herself was afraid to say. "I know" the blonde admitted, "but there's nothing I can do about it"

Sakura was not going to sit still. If Ino was going to stay silent, doesn't mean that she'll do the same. She will not watch from the sidelines as her best friend walks the isle with a man she does not love. Even if said man was the handsomest bachelor she had ever met. Ino is already in love with Sai. Sai loves her back, and he is going to propose to her, and Sakura's going to be an aunt to beautiful and artistically talented children, whether Mr. Yamanaka Inoichi likes it or not. She will do something to stop this even if she winded up in jail, which was a huge possibility.

"Maybe _you_ can't do anything about it"

Ino abruptly lifted her head; the smirk on bubblegum haired girl's face was not reassuring. "...Sakura I'm not sure I like that look of yours"

Sakura's smirk only grew wider as she stood up and started walking towards the exit.

"Sakura!" Ino seriously was _not _liking the look on her friend's face "Where are you going!?"

"Where else? To talk to your dad of course" came Sakura's innocent reply.

"You can't do that!" Ino panicked. "He's in a very important meeting with Mr. Uchiha at the grand Uchiha Company!"

Ino instantly regretted saying that once she saw Sakura's smirk grow even bigger, if that's possible, for she knew she just gave Sakura exactly the information she wanted. _Curse that big forehead of yours!_

"Thanks Ino! See you later" A cheery Sakura called out before rushing out the door.

Ino slumped down in her chair as the only thought that crossed her mind was

_I'm doomed. So, so doomed._

* * *

For what seems to be like the nineteenth time today, Sasuke suppressed another yawn. Why is he here again? ... Oh yeah, his father wants him to participate in all his meetings from this day onward so he could get used to all this business talking and... Whatever other stuff they do. After all, he is taking over some of his father's companies as soon as he's married, which would be in about two months' time.

Sasuke still can't believe the mess he had gotten himself into. He had 'agreed' to get married to Mr. Yamanaka's daughter in order to save his father's companies. And as much as he hated it, he still has to go through with it because there is no room for him to defy his dad's orders. It was not just out of curtsy and respect though. He could so easily rebel against the idea. Marriage is a lifelong commitment. It is something treasured very highly in his country. If he decides to publically rebel against the marriage, the hearts of the people will easily go for his sake. Such pressure would surly stop his father from forcing this on his son, in fear of the public's hate. That would gravely damage his stocks and winnings. However, he would not take such drastic measures. It is not only because he does not wish for such a tragedy to fall on his father's head, it was also due to his inner longing to be fully useful to his father. He wishes for his Father's complete acknowledgement and acceptance.

Since he was a little kid, his father always viewed his older brother, Itachi, as the perfect prodigy of the Uchiha family, giving him his full attention. No matter how hard Sasuke had tried to show his father his worth, by being the top in his class and in sports, it was never enough to please him. Instead he always seemed to find a way to compare him to Itachi and his great achievements, leaving him aside as unnoticed and neglected.

Sasuke loved his brother though, and actually looked up to him. And Itachi's current screw up was not going to change Sasuke's perspective about him. In fact, he's planning on bailing him out of jail as soon as he has the enough amount of money. Nontheless, now that Sasuke has the chance to make up for his brother's mistakes and make his father proud, there's no way he will toss that chance aside. Though he hoped and wished for there to be another option to solve this without needing to marry him off.

He was so not ready to get married yet. He was only 21 years old. He does not wish to settle down just yet. Even though he is blessed with the looks girls would kill for, and guys envy, he never even had a girlfriend! He had many fangirls running around him all the time. Some even picked up the creepy hobby of stalking him. But he just wasn't interested. He hates shallow-based love. Most girls who fawned over him were after either his money, or his good looks, or both. Therefore, he didn't even try to get close to any girl in his life. Aside, that is, from one girl who had managed to slip under his defense. She wasn't even trying. It just… Happened.

Unfortunately, he hadn't as much as seen her since high school. She left to study abroad under the wing of the legendary Dr. Tsunady to become a doctor. With her exceptional intelligence and Tsunady's great teaching, she managed to finish her studies in only 3 years. She came back to the country a year ago. Naruto, his best friend since middle school constantly talks fondly of her. Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend keeps filling him in on she's doing. They say she's really exceptional in the medical field and surpassed even the most experienced doctors despite her young age. That wasn't a big surprise, as he remember how bright she was back in high school and she was a top achiever, her name was always next to, and sometimes even above, his on the ranking board. They would compete in every topic, and she made sure to tease him if her name was ranked higher. He couldn't help getting amused with her childish antics. It really contradicted with the fact that she was the smartest in her class. It is exactly that which drew him to her. He found her childlike view of the world compelling. It made her innocent, and genuine in everything she does. Quite the opposite of fake and shallow.

He knows they had developed some sort of connection over the years they came to know each other. Not that any of that makes any difference. He is now bound to get married in two months to Yamanaka Ino, whom was actually the best friend of the girl he's interested in. What a laughable situation.

Ino was his classmate back in high-school. She used to be one of his biggest fangirls too before she started dating his friend Sai. And the last he heard from Sai, he said they were still going strong, so Ino is probably devastated about the marriage just as much as him.

She won the title Mrs. Japan a few months ago and she is a very successful model, but other than that, he knows nothing about her. And frankly, he doesn't care or want to know more about her. Not that there's anything wrong with her, but it's just that she isn't really _the one._

He inwardly snorted; _the one? _He is starting to sound like a fantasizing teenage girl.

Suddenly the whole meeting room went quiet, and Sasuke wondered if he had snorted out loud instead of mentally. But when he lifted his head up, he noticed that their gazes weren't fixated on him, but on the door of the meeting room where banging sounds were coming from.

A loud bang on the door echoed loud in the room, followed by minor ones before a pissed female voice echoed from behind it.  
"... I don't care if... Uchiha fugaku... The president can be... For all I care... Need to see... Yamanaka!" were the only words Sasuke was able to make out from the entire ruckus. The voice sounded awfully familiar.

He kept his face passive as he subtly, yet curiously scanned the faces of the attendees in the Room to seek their reactions. Mr. Yamanaka's face caught his eye. All color was drained out of the usually gruff and well composed man's face.

Sasuke raised a brow in question and half amusement. The man looks as if he just saw his life flash before his own eyes or something. Sasuke wondered who this angry female demanding to see Inoichi Yamanaka is. He gives her credit for scaring the heck out of the poor man. He knew only few people who possessed the power to do that.

The doors flew open abruptly, interrupting Sasuke's train of thoughts. Standing in front of a room filled fearsome and high-in-power people, was an exasperated young woman that looks around his age, with bright cherry pink hair and big emerald eyes, and three muscled guards trailing behind her looking extremely tired and beaten up.

If Sasuke were someone else, he would have laughed out loud at the fact that three muscled and well-built men weren't able to handle one petite pink haired girl.

As Sasuke watched her make her way in front of Mr. Yamanaka, he couldn't help the feeling that there is something about her that seems oddly familiar. He narrowed his eyes in concentration for a split second before widening them in realization. How hasn't he noticed instantly? He knows only one person who possesses this abnormal hair color. She's his supposed future wife's best friend. The woman who had long ago captured his attention, and the one whom her was thinking about not a while ago.

_Sakura haruno. _He felt a familiar feeling of amusement tug at him. No wonder the guards couldn't hold her down.

"Mr. Yamanaka" Her voice rang out amidst the stunned-into-silence room. With one hand on her hip, and her chin held high, she proceeded, "I believe you have some explaining to do."

Sasuke inwardly smirked.

Who said business meetings were boring?

* * *

Ino rushed out after her best friend once she picked herself up and realized her mistake, only to find Sakura already gone.

_She took my driver too damn it_! Ino gave out a long frustrated groan.

Honestly, sometimes she questions Sakura's IQ. She is a successful doctor, the best of the best actually, yet she can act like a stubborn child sometimes.

Ino doesn't want to lie; she did feel like a heavy load was lifted off of her when her pink haired best friend told her that she will take care of this. Sakura always finds a way to help and get her out of trouble. But this time, the subject is very serious. There is nothing she can do about it but get the both of them in big trouble! She can't let Sakura get punished for trying to help her. She has to go stop her and try to knock some sense into that big head of hers before she does something stupid.  
_But first I'm going to need a ride._

She quickly dialed a number on her phone and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Hello?" A male's voice was heard on the other line.

"Sai" She breathed in relief "Get your car. I need you, pronto!" She practically yelled into her phone.

"I'm guessing you told Sakura about the arraigned marriage?" Hearing those words from him made her heart clench.

"… You Knew?" She hesitantly inquired. He huffed a laugh, yet she could tell it was forced. "Of course I know. I'm your biggest fan. I read articles about you every morning."

She let out a heartbroken laugh. "My boyfriend is a stalker" the blonde teased lovingly. She could feel him role his eyes at that. "Anyway, I'll explain everything to you later. I need you to come pick me up from-"

"Blueberry's midnight café. I'm on it" with that he hung up.

Ino shut her phone with softening eyes, a visible smile appeared on her red lips.

He knows her too well.

* * *

How he wished he was dreaming, or having the worst nightmare of his life. He doesn't really care which one it is, as long as he'll be able to wake up and avoid whatever mess that's about to happen.

He secretly pinched himself with all the power that he could muster in his index finger and thumb, hoping that he'll soon wake up to find himself sprawled on his bed, or couch, chair, hot tub, THE DESERT! Just anywhere else but here. But alas, he was still in the meeting room and _she_, with all her pink glory, was still nailed to the ground in front of him, demanding some answers. Answers he knows she does not want to hear.

He tried with no success to keep his composure. He was sure people within long miles would be able to make out the massive sweat on his forehead or the sudden unhealthy paleness of his face.

This girl will be the end of him.

He loves her dearly, and treated her as he treats his own daughter; Yamanaka Ino. But right now, he really doesn't want anything to do with her, because he has spent enough time with her to know what she's like when she's angry. So right now wouldn't be the best time to demonstrate, in front of all these important people.

They were just about to close a deal with the Hyuuga Hiashi regarding the benefits behind the arranged marriage of his daughter and Uchiha Fugaku's son, before _she_ barged in. He knows exactly why she came; In all honesty, he was expecting her to confront him sooner or later. He had hoped to heaven that it would be later. Much, much later. It seems his prayers were not answered.

As he glanced at her, he noticed the complete determination that sparked in her emerald orb. He cursed inwardly, knowing exactly what that meant; she was not leaving without a fight.

"So?" She tapped her foot impatiently, "Are you going to answer me? Or will I have to stand and wait here all day?"

The whole room was silently focusing their attention on the scene that was displayed. After feeling the intense gazes on him, Mr. yamanaka collected himself and spoke in what he hoped, was a calm voice. "There is nothing I can tell you more than you already know Sakura" he claimed carefully, trying not to provoke her any farther. He knew however, that he had failed once her eyes narrowed into slits.

"With all due respect Mr. Yamanaka, I will not stand by idly and let you" she pointed an accusing finger "ruin your daughter's life" Sakura spat out angrily.

Inoichi Yamanaka sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly. "Sakura, now is not the time. As you can see," he gestured to the attendees, "I'm in a highly important meeting right now. So if there is any important matter you'd like to discuss with me, I'll be free at four thirty"

Sakura averted her eyes to scan the room, finally realizing the attention she brought upon herself as every set of eyes landed on her. One though, caught her attention with his deep onyx orbs that looked extremely bored, but she didn't miss out the flash of apparent amusement in them. She didn't have to dwell much to know exactly who they belonged to, because those orbs were unmistakable. She found herself lost in them as time seemed to stop, and he didn't seem to make any attempt to look away anytime soon. It's funny though, how even after all these years she was still affected by his stare, even though his eyes seemed like they held nothing but a never ending pool of darkness, she had always managed to catch every ting of light that would reflect in them, displaying his emotions. But that was nothing compared to what he has on her. She had always felt thoroughly exposed when she held his gaze, as if he could read her like an open book. That thought frightened her, yet filled her with an odd sense of excitement. She was also aware that she was the only female –other than his mother of course- bold enough to hold his stare without squirming or melting under it, which was considered a silent challenge for both parties. And she wasn't about to lose.

Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. It's been so long, and he almost forgot how fierce and determent she can be.

_There it was, the last sac, right in the middle of the vending machine, just in between the pocky and potato chips. There it was, in its chocolate chip glory, waiting for the money to get into the machine and claim it. And that's exactly what Sakura was about to do. But before she was able to put the money in, another hand beat her to it. She felt a presence hovering behind her. Jolting around in wariness, she was met with deep onyx orbs._

_It was only when she felt his hot breath on her face did she realize their proximity. His hand was still outstretched to where he just put his money, and any passerby would assume that he was pining her to the vending machine. He didn't seem to be planning on pulling his hand away, so she was stuck there awkwardly close to him. He was staring intensely down -since she was a foot shorter than him- at her confused bright emerald eyes._

_She opened her mouth in attempt to say something but stopped abruptly when his hand slid down a bit further on the vending machine, then just like that, he took a step back and began walking away. She titled her head to the side quizzically at his upfront odd behavior, before noticing what he held in his right hand. Her eyes widened. Sakura turned her head to look back at the machine and growled out quietly._

_He did _not _just do that!_

_"Give that back Uchiha!" her voice was sharp as ice. He stopped dead in his track._

_She caught up with him and pointed her index finger accusingly. He raised an eyebrow "I saw the last sac of chocolate chip cookies first!" She admonished, offering her fiercest glare. _

_He didn't waver. "I don't believe your eyesight can claim it as yours," he deadpanned in a nonchalant tone. _

_She was growing impatient. She is in no mood to deal with his logic at the moment. "What do you want with it anyway? You don't even like sweets!" She exclaimed knowingly._

_"It's not for me" He stated, "now move before she gets mad that I'm late"._

_She? Her irritation grew more for some reason. "You have a girlfriend?" although it was meant as a mocking statement, it came out more of as a disbelieving question._

_He kept his face impassive, yet the teasing glint in his eyes was unmistakable "Why, jealous?"_

_She ignored the tight clenching of her stomach and answered firmly with a scrunch of her nose "che, you wish"_

_She felt emotionally tired all of a sudden, which confused her. Momentarily ignoring the fact that Sasuke's calculating eyes were still studying her, she made an attempt to walk away, only to be yanked forcefully by the wrist. She was forced to face him._ _Sakura saw some sort of a weird emotion displayed in Sasuke's eyes. But it could just be the side effect of her sudden spin, putting her in a daze and making her hallucinate things, because an emotion as intense as this one could not possibly radiate from the stoic popsicle that is Sasuke Uchiha._

_"You just missed the bus" His voice broke her out of her half-conscious state. Bringing her senses back fully to the current moment, she saw Sasuke usher towards the glass window that showed the now leaving bus._

"_NO!" She panicked, stretching her hand in the bus's direction while her mouth gave out a choked cry of utter frustration, as if that would stop the bus in his tracks. But reality hit her hard when the bus made a turn to the left and disappeared from her line of vision._

_Her depression turned into exasperation as she turned her head sharply towards the silent Uchiha._

_"This is all your fault!" Sakura groaned. "You deliberately distracted me with you coming here and stealing my sac of chocolate chip cookies and all your smug glory! You wanted me to miss the bus didn't you? This was you're your intention from the start you, you... Sadist!" The pinkette dramatically proclaimed, her chest heaving up and down furiously as she panted.  
_  
_As un-Uchiha like as it was, Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_"Come on" He grumbled, dragging her behind him as he began walking.  
It was then she realized that he never did let go of her wrist. She was thankful that he was looking forward and didn't see the irritating slight change of color on her face._

_She huffed but let him drag her along, wondering what he planned to do now._

_Sasuke stopped as he reached his motorcycle. He opened the small trunk in the back of it to pull out two helmets, then put his and Sakura's bag, along with the sac of chocolate chip cookies in the trunk instead._

_He climbed on the bike after putting on his helmet. When he didn't feel any weight behind him, he side glanced at the still unmoving girl._

_"I don't have all day" He taunted, halfheartedly glaring at her._

_Sakura glared back. "Who said I wanted a ride from you!" she argued crossing her arms, while holding the helmet he handed her in one hand._

_He sighed. This girl is too troublesome. "Your bag is already in the trunk, either you get on with it or it's taking a trip to the Uchiha compound, and you can forget about doing tomorrows' homework" he smugly stated, knowing he had hit the right vain._

_She gave him a look that promised revenge, nonetheless put the helmet on, and sat behind him, mumbling distastefully to herself._

_Sasuke snorted amusedly at her antics, something he found himself doing a lot around this girl, then started the engine and drove away._

_Sakura will never admit it out loud, but she was starting to like it whenever she got the chance to ride with Sasuke on his motorcycle. Even though a little ting of fear would shoot through her body whenever he sped up or made a sharp turn, she still loved it. The overflow of adrenaline that rushes through her body excites her. Not to mention, she basked in the fact that she was the only one who Sasuke let ride with him as far as she knows. She wasn't sure why, but it gave her a sense of satisfaction. _

_She felt disappointed when they already reached her house, but of course, that's another thing she would never admit._ _Taking her bag and putting back the helmet in its place, she walked inside her home but not before murmuring her thanks to him._

_Sasuke stared at the door until it went shut before starting his motorcycle once again and driving a few more blocks in the direction of his house, ignoring his yearning to bring back a certain warmth to his back._

_When he got home and parked his bike, he opened the trunk to pull out his bag and the sac of chocolate chip cookies that he had put next to it only to find the later gone. Instead, there, lied a certain amount of money next to a small sheet of paper with hurried yet neat handwriting on it that read: "Thanks for the cookies! Hope you find something else for your girlfriend"_

_His eye twitched._

_When did she have the time to...?_

_"Tsk" he couldn't help the smirk that adored his lips. Just when he thinks that she ran out of tricks, she'd catch him off guard and amuse him to no end._

_He heard the mansion-like house's door open. Looking up, he saw a beautiful middle aged lady emerge from inside.  
She smiled brightly at him._

_"Mom" he addressed politely._

_"Oh hi honey, did you bring me what I asked for?" She asked expectantly._

_He looked down at the piece of paper in his hand, back at his mom, then back at the paper._

… _He's going to kill her._

Someone cleared their throat. Sakura snapped out of her daze, remembering the situation she's in. She unwillingly yet quickly broke her gaze with Sasuke and set her glare back at Mr. Yamanaka. Her face was flushed, not from humiliation or embarrassment. Well… it was partly that, but mostly it was because she was livid! Livid at the fact that Mr. Yamanaka sees those people more important than a matter that concerns his own daughter!

"I. Am. Not. Moving" she growled out, much to everyone's surprise. "You are well aware of the subject I want to _discuss_" She imitated him mockingly, manners currently forgotten. "I will not let you do this to Ino; you know she's in love with Sai! And just because you do not approve of him because he's 'not from your class' doesn't mean you can forcefully separate them! You should at least give him a chance!"

Inoichi Yamanaka's temper flared at the mention of Sai, and before he could stop himself, he stood out of his chair and banged his hands on the table exasperatedly "I DON'T BELIEVE IT'S YOUR DISSISION TO MAKE!" He barked, losing all sense of self control.

He might have gone too far and he realized that the moment he saw a ting of hurt reflect in the pinkette eyes. He knows that what she's saying is right, and he is well aware that she also knows that his intentions of this marriage isn't only to help a friend, but to find an excuse to keep his daughter away from Sai too. Even though he had never actually met Sai face to face, he hates that boy, but not because he's 'not from their class' like Sakura proclaims. No, he is not that shallow. What Sakura doesn't know, is that Sai is the adopted son of Danzo; one of the most cunning men he knows. So what is to be expected out of his adopted son? He's bound to end up like him, right? He doesn't want his daughter to end up with someone like that.

Everything in the room was still, a foreign atmosphere for the business people who are used to always be surrounded by noise.

Despite everything, Sasuke's intense gaze never once fazed from Sakura's form, watching her every move. He was yet again intrigued by her boldness. She holds her own against a very powerful man. Something he fails to do with his own father.

After what seemed like eternity, Sakura finally spoke in a low bitter voice "It might not be my decision to make, but I hate to break it to you," a smug smile started to form on her face, "It's not yours either". And it is true, Ino is 21 years old and so is Sai. They are not minors, which means that they have the full right to move out and do whatever they want. Inoichi Yamanaka was sure that Ino would never think about running away or something of a sort. However, he also has no doubt that if anyone can convince her to do it anyway, it would be Sakura.

"As her father" She spoke softly, "you should be able to say: If you're happy then I'm happy. Because mark my words Mr. Yamanaka; she might accept the fate that you and Mr. Uchiha there set out for her because she doesn't want to disappoint, but when you lose every trace of a true smile on her face or the sincerity in her words when speaking to you, then you'll realize your mistake. By then, you'll regret it until the last breath you'll take" She continued venomously.

Uchiha fugaku did not show it, but he was slightly impressed with the girl's audacity. For a petite looking young woman, her tone sure held a lot of confidence, determination and slight authority. He was not a person to be easily impressed. That fact alone made him actually stand and listen instead of demanding for her to be thrown out like he would have done if she were any other person. Another thing that didn't escape his notice was the small exchange between her and Sasuke, who, now that he glanced at him, was still looking at the girl intently. His son had obviously taken interest in her, something he had never seen him do before, and he doesn't blame him.

But what mostly took Fugaku Uchiha off guard was the fact that she actually got through to him with her little speech. For some reason, what she spoke made a foreign feeling surface in him… guilt. He glanced back at Sasuke. What he is doing to his son may not be the same as what Inoichi Yamanaka's is doing to his daughter, but he's just as guilty. Other than the fact that he had never been a real father to Sasuke, he is trying to force on him a marriage; something that will tie him down all of his life with a person not of his own choice, in order to make up for his older brother's mistakes… and his own father's mistakes as well. Yet Sasuke complied, never complaining, never going against it, though he can tell that Sasuke isn't actually content about it. It brought a question to his mind; _why? _Why didn't Sasuke object when it's a matter that affects his whole life? He has every right to.

Fugaku wasn't blind; he knew that Sasuke had constantly tried to live up to Itachi's achievements, but mostly… to his father's heart. Yet Fugaku never really regarded him any of his time or attention, not because he doesn't care about Sasuke, but basically because he was too busy planning the future of the Uchiha companies based on his older son.

Unfortunately, in the end it backfired on him greatly. That's why he is where he is now, forcing his son to suffer the consequences that weren't even meant for him. Fugaku was secretly touched by the fact that Sasuke was willing to sell his own life and happiness for his father, when it should be the other way around.

At that last thought, he made up his mind. Fugaku cleared his throat, earning the attention of the people in the room before he spoke "I would like to make an announcement." Curiosity filled the air at his complete studious tone. "I am canceling the arraigned marriage." with that said, he went out the door, leaving no room for arguments among the bewildered crowd. It was time for him to clean the mess himself, not dump it on his son, no matter how willing he is.

Just at that moment, a rushing blond followed by a pale raven head entered the room.

"Sa-" pant "-ura" pant "STOP!" pant "don't do anything stu…" She trailed off once she felt the atmosphere in there. The attendees looked either extremely perplexed or astounded. Sasuke's eyes were uncharacteristically wide. Her father's mouth was slightly open, while Sakura herself looked quite surprised yet… relieved?

"Did… I… miss something?" Ino was afraid to ask.

She saw Sakura's head jerk to her direction and the pinkette flashed her one of the widest, most blinding grins she had ever saw, before lashing towards her and hugging her with as much power and affection as she had.

"You're free Ino! You're free!" Ino's eyes widened as the words sunk in, and she squealed returning her best friend's hug just as hard.

"NO WAY!" She let go of Sakura, eyes teary. She sniffed, smiling "you're the best Sakura, you know that?" her voice held so much sincerity and gratitude that Sakura's features softened. "I didn't really do much," claimed the pink haired beauty before being squished again in a hug. Sakura erupted in fits of laughs and giggles trying to pry her blonde best friend off, all the while trying to breathe as well.

The meeting room was now almost empty as the attendees went out one by one. This was definitely a day to be remembered.

Inoichi Yamanaka finally was able to get out of his state of shock. How could this have happened? What was with the sudden change of mind? ...Or was it a change of heart?

Now that he looks at his daughter who is happily chatting with Sakura and that… Sai, he felt a little ashamed. The brightness of the smile reflecting on Ino's face now that she knew she wasn't committed into marrying someone she doesn't love, was something he's sure he would have never been able to see again if they had gone through with it.

He really felt very ashamed. If it wasn't for Sakura's interruption, he's sure that he might have gone through with what would be deemed on him as the worst mistake of his life, selling his daughter's happiness.

He smiled; maybe he should start listening to Sakura more, she sure has grown up into a very sophisticated, independent, mature young women.

"OH, OH and of course there has to be chocolate chip cookies in the wedding!" Sakura's squealing echoed through the room.

… Forget the mature part.

Inoichi Yamanaka shifted his gaze to look at Sai who was smiling tenderly at the two overjoyed girls. There were some emotions that reflected in his eyes whenever he looked at Ino; respect, care, happiness, passion… Love. He looked down with a sigh. Maybe he should give the young man a chance. After all, his own father was a drug addict and he didn't turn out like him, so maybe Sai's different too.

Only one way to find out.

He walked towards them and stopped in front of Sai flashing him a forced smile. "So you must be the famous Sai" he greeted extending his hand.

Sai blinked. Ino's mouth gaped like a fish, while Sakura smiled.

Sai blinked again for good measure, then smiled politely at the man and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Sir," Inoichi nodded in respond. "Ino had told me so much about you and I apologize if I was the reason to ruin your plans, but I can't say I'm exactly disappointed. And even if you're not fond of me Sir, I will not give up on trying to gain your trust and respect" He glanced at the blond girl beside him, then back at the man before him, "because I'm not giving up on Ino." That was not a statement. That was a promise.

Mr. Yamanaka's smile was no longer forced as he laid his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I think you're starting to, son"

Sasuke was acutely paralyzed by shock. He still hasn't moved an inch from his seat, afraid that if he does, he will collapse or even worse, wake up from what seems like a captivating dream. He was at a huge loss for words but not at the fact that his father had cancelled the wedding. It _was_ part of the huge shock, but mostly he's shocked at the look his father had given him before he went out the door.

Any other person in the room might have not seen any difference in it, but Sasuke had known his father all his life and instantly caught the different vibration that was displayed in his dark brown eyes;

Pride.

He was proud of him…? But he hadn't really done anything. Had he?

His head suddenly snapped at the direction the pinkette was standing. Was it her doing? Did she by any chance stir something hard enough to break the ice in his father's heart, Like she had long gone did to him? He believes so.

He watched Mr. Yamanaka exit with Ino. Sai followed soon after but not before regarding Sasuke with one of his smiles. Sasuke nodded back in acknowledgment.

He then turned his head to where Sakura was standing, who seemingly was staring at him for a while now. When their gazes met, she flashed him a huge grin that reached her eyes. "I hope we can finally call it even Uchiha" She exclaimed from her spot, before waving two fingers and following the other trio.

That particular statement managed to snap him right back to reality, and he despite himself grinned faintly at her retreating form. She definitely made it up to him for when she smeared his school uniform with blood.

He wanted to follow after her, thank her, and maybe even do some catching up with her after all those years. But he didn't, for he knows that he will not know how to start, what to say and so on. It's okay though, because this time for some reason, he has this feeling that their roads are going to cross. Very soon too.

And Uchihas are rarely ever wrong.

With that thought in mind, he got up and exited through the wide meeting room door.

Stepping into the transparent elevator, the front and main entrance of the building met his line of vision. Sasuke couldn't help but notice a pink haired silhouette waving her hands frantically at a distant black limo taking off without her. They apparently left her behind.

At that instant, his phone vibrated, indicating that he received a text. Flickering his phone open he eyed the message.

'You're welcome. – From Ino' It read.

A smirk crept to his lips as he reached with his free hand for his motor keys.

Told you Uchihas were rarely ever wrong.

* * *

**A/N: **Aaaaaaaaaaand done! Woohoo! I definitely feel more confident about this after polishing it up nicely. I hope you guys enjoyed this oversized oneshot!

Also, some reviewers told me that they would like it if I continued this. I will really consider it, especially if I see a number of more people telling me to do so. I already have an idea for a sequel, which will involve bailing a certain Uchiha out of jail, and maybe even hearing his side of the story. Also, throwing in Ino and Sai's wedding, along with more SasuSaku fluffiness :D ZA FLUFF!


End file.
